


Movie Night

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Movie Night

It was getting darker earlier than a month prior, and Emily found herself picking up the pace to get home.

She knew how stupid it was, but there was something about the rustling of the trees at night that she found unsettling. In her head, Emily knew it was just the wind, but her mind would always produce a clear image of some knife-wielding manic ready to attack. Of course, it didn’t help that it was Halloween. 

Everyone in the neighborhood was a little too good at decorations from the very realistic cobwebs, to the fog machines, to the blood that Emily found herself hoping was fake. At this point, she started to run, especially from the branches that twisted in the wind. In the moonlight, Emily could swear they were about to grab her.

Finally, she got home slammed the door shut. Once she had a moment to calm down her breathing, she reached for the light switch only to find that there was no power. It seemed especially odd knowing that Kaitlyn should’ve been home by then.

Emily pulled her phone out and dialed Kaitlyn. There was a ring coming from their bedroom and Emily assumed her wife must have been taking a nap. But when the rocker didn’t answer, Emily got really worried. 

Silently, she crept into their room, hoping that whoever might be there didn’t see the glow from her phone. With an agonizingly slow pace, Emily walked towards the bed and gently rocked Kaitlyn back and forth. Tears ran down her cheeks when she felt something sticky on her hand and realized it was blood. 

A wave of emotions overcame Emily. How could this happen? What would she do without the woman she loved? Was the killer still in the apartment?

Suddenly, a strong hand descended from behind making Emily scream. But when it smacked her ass, she knew she’d been tricked.

“HAHAHAHA!!!” Kaitlyn held her sides laughing before turning on the circuit breakers. In the light, Emily could clearly see the dummy Kaitlyn had made, complete with fake blood.

“That was really mean!” Emily was upset, even more so at how amused Kaitlyn was than the trick itself. But she had to admit her wife got her good, and it was cute to watch Kaitlyn giggle. She placed her hands on her backside and shared a grin with Kaitlyn.

“I’ll give you this one, beautiful. At least you were creative setting me up to get slapped on my butt.”

“Of course, babe. Now, are you ready for movie night?”

Emily frowned at Kaitlyn waving a series of DVDs with titles like Zombie Ghost 3 and Bloodworld in front of her face. Naturally, Kaitlyn was going to insist on a horror movie marathon, but on nights like this, it was the last thing Emily wanted.

“Do we have to?” Even as Emily asked, she knew it was a losing battle.

“You do realize who you married, right?”

“Right,” Emily said with a sigh. The sooner they started, the sooner it would be over and then she could plan her revenge for Christmas. ‘Let’s see if tonight is worth watching every possible version of A Christmas Carol,’ Emily thought to herself with a smile. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Emily replied suppressing her grin to kiss Kaitlyn and start the marathon.

Of course, Kaitlyn had to insist on turning off all the lights to set the mood. Wasn’t it bad enough plunging Emily in darkness with her last stunt? The writer sighed and cuddled with Kaitlyn. 

***

With the first movie barely five minutes in, Emily realized this was going to be a long night. Her breath came out in short, quick bursts and her heart raced as she watched one of the characters in her house alone. Everything from the camera angles to the music was very unsettling and Emily was certain that the killer would strike.

Instead, it was a false jump scare providing by the characters cat rather than a killer. Emily should’ve known that kills rarely occur this early in the movies. Still, it didn’t stop her from letting out a high pitched scream leaving Kaitlyn rolling over laughing.

“At this rate, I may need to call an ambulance, babe.”

“It’s not funny, Kaitlyn.” Emily struggled to sound serious since she knew she’s be laughing hysterically were she in her wife’s position and they both knew it.

Emily could sense Kaitlyn’s eyes roaming down her body as she tried to watch the movie. “I thought you were the one who wanted to watch this,” She said, all the while being grateful for the distraction.

“Oh, I do, but I just thought of a way to make it more exciting.”

“I’m listening.”

Kaitlyn got up to pick up two pads of paper and pens, handing one of each to Emily. “Let’s keep tabs of how much we both scream tonight. And for every time one of us screams, the other gets to slap her ass.”

Emily rolled her eyes playfully. As much as she played around pretending to be annoyed with Kaitlyn’s obsession with smacking her ass, Emily actually enjoyed the cheeky bit of fun between them. “You’re on, Kaitlyn.”

***

When she checked her watch, Emily saw that it was almost four in the morning and she had been nodding off and on for the past hour. At this point, that was a good thing since Kaitlyn had recorded a few dozen screams from her whereas the rocker had yet to scream at all.

There were only a few minutes left of the last movie, and Emily started to feel bummed out that she wouldn’t at least get in one good slap. She knew Kaitlyn was tough, but apparently didn’t realize how much.

Both of them shared a look, and just as the credits rolled, Kaitlyn let out a scream. It couldn’t have sounded faker, but Emily laughed and was happy to have such an accommodating wife.

“Ok, babe. We had a deal. Time for you to assume the position.”

With a sigh, Emily got on all fours and stuck out her ass for the barrage of slaps to come. 

“Beautiful, Emily. Except for one more thing.”

Kaitlyn reached around Emily’s waist to undo the button and zipper and pulled down Emily’s pants and underwear to expose Emily’s butt.

Lightly, at first, Kaitlyn slapped Emily’s naked ass. Her hand lingered on Emily’s backside with each slap. Eventually, the smacks got harder, leading to a reddish hue on Emily’s buttcheeks.

“Thanks, babe,” Kaitlyn said pulling down her own pants, “that was fun.”

Emily looked with excitement as her wife’s exposed butt and winded her hand as far back as possible. And with all her strength, Emily slapped Kaitlyn’s ass, making her scream out loud. 

It may have taken all night, but Emily finally got her revenge.


End file.
